


Hi Ma

by AgeOfAlejandro



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Decoration Day, Drabble, Family, Gen, shoulda posted this on memorial day but didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi ma," he said softly. "Sorry I've been gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Ma

Steve would go to the Memorial Day SHIELD barbeque, but first he had another tradition to fulfill - Decoration Day. So, that morning, he went to the cemetery in Brooklyn where his mother was buried.

It was quiet and cool, under big trees that hadn't been there when Steve had been by last, a few weeks before everything. He sat in the grass before his mother's headstone, and stroked a thumb under the words worn by time:

 

SARAH ANNE ROGERS  
MAY 3 1896 - SEPTEMBER 8 1924  
 _Our beloved mother, daughter, and wife._

"Hi ma," he said softly. "Sorry I've been gone."

 

 


End file.
